mario_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Jack
Prince Jack Fianna is the prince of the Cookie Kingdom, as well as the husband of Princess Carrie and father of Cori. He was born on August 4th and is 35 years old. He is all-out formal, trying to follow all the rules and try to make his people happy. He is someone who wants to help, but doesn't let anyone take advantage of him. As long as you can prove to him that you legitimately need help, he will. If you can't, he won't. Prince Jack is © JacobH.5840. Biography Prince Jack was born on August 4th in the Cookie Kingdom, being born the next in line for the throne of the kingdom. While growing up, his father told him all the formal rules, and he tried his best to follow them. Early on, he was allowed to go out for the first time. While out, he helped an elderly woman cross the street, which made him feel good. He told his parents, and they told him they were glad that he did it, but to look out for anybody that seems sketchy, since there are those who pretend to be homeless, but in reality are just trying to get more money. He took this advice, and continued to follow it up until the present day. When he was in high school, he met Princess Carrie, who had moved in from the Mushroom Kingdom. He thought his parents wouldn't allow him to be with her, since he didn't know that she was part of a royal family. He told his parents, and they said they would think about it. Meanwhile, Carrie thought the same thing about Jack. One night, Jack came clean to Carrie, revealing his bloodline. Carrie gladly also came clean, revealing her bloodline. After telling both pairs of parents, they allowed them to continue going out. On March 27th, the year after graduating college, the two married in the Cookie Kingdom capital city. After marrying, they moved to a nearby castle that was still far enough away to be nice and quiet. Two years after moving the new castle, the couple had their first and only child, Cori. While Cori grew up, Jack tried to implement the same strategy his father used for the formal rules on Cori, but it didn't work. When Cori was 7, a gang of koopas kidnapped her. Carrie and Dave went to save her, while Jack stayed behind to continue ruling. He really wanted to help his daughter, but Carrie insisted that he stayed there. After they got back, he was surprised to hear that Dave did most of the work, since he expected his wife to, due to being much older. This was also when Carrie and Jack started to wonder if something was going on between Dave and Cori. Physical description Prince Jack is 5' 6" in height with brown eyes and light brown hair. His hair is mostly on his head with two thin strips going down the sides of his head. As for clothing, he goes with a light blue shirt with yellow stripes on the sides and a cookie pin. He also goes with light brown pants and brown shoes. His emblem, is, of course, a cookie. Powers & Abilities Prince Jack has no known powers, but he knows how to run his Kingdom, without the need of advisors.